Rainbow
by Maeheart
Summary: The rainbow that is Ron and Hermione's relationship. Red all the way through to Violet.
1. Red

**Red**

Red. Such a lovely colour it is. It's the colour of strawberries and roses two of my many favourite things. Ronald is the top of my list of favourite things and the colour red could actually sum up our relationship. But for me it's the colour of anger and embarrassment.

Anger well, there used to be-and there still is only a little bit though-a lot of anger in our relationship. When me and Ron first met and when we first became friends we argued for hours, and then six years later we still did. It wasn't because we wanted to; it was because we were hiding our feelings for each other. I loved Ron for ages and I still do after knowing him for fifteen years, but I only starting loving him in probably the summer of our third year. Months before the whole Yule Ball and Victor Krum incident.

When the war started and me, Ron and Harry went on a three year long journey finding and destroying Horcruxes, me and Ron stopped arguing. I don't know why and from what he's told me neither does he. When Voldemort was killed and his followers were put in Azkaban, me and Ron finally got together. We told each other how we felt towards the end of the war, when there was more chance of us surviving.

However when we moved into our first house together we constantly argued! Neither of us backed down-as usual-so the argument went on for hours and we would forget what started the thing in the first place. When we eventually stopped arguing we'd blank each other and go into separate rooms. But we'd make up and forgive each other; actually I forgave him more often as I couldn't resist his pouting and pleading. So we'd have dinner then go to bed early so we could make up, and to this day I'm sure Ron started arguments just so we could have the amazing sex that we did after having fights.

Speaking of sex, which was the other thing we would argue about. He would go on tours with his Quidditch team and I would miss him-who bloody well wouldn't- so when he came home I would want him to walk through the front door and straight into the bedroom. Too difficult for Ronald Weasley to do? Yes. He'd complain he was tired and just wanted to talk about what had happened whilst he'd been away. Nothing had happened whilst he'd been away except for me planning out my fantasies!

When he wanted to get horizontal, I was busy at work or doing paperwork at home in the study. So he'd stroll in and start asking me I'd be done or how long until I got off. When I got off! I'll tell him when I got off and I did! Well…I at least I'd try to, he'd just launch himself at me. I could either scream for help and never get the opportunity to live out one of my fantasies, or I could just well you know…let him do the dirty deed. I quite enjoyed his…visits…to the office and only so I could have the upper hand to bribe him with something later.

I was always welcome to make a visit to him when he was touring, so that when I could bribe him. Either we go behind the stands and…relieve ourselves or I tell all his team mates about his embarrassments at Hogwarts.

That is one the reason I chose embarrassment for this colour. There have been many other times when he's been embarrassed or I have been. The one I remember well is the one at Fred and George's birthday after the war.

It was at the Burrow and all the Weasley family, Harry and me were all in the sitting room. I went into the kitchen to get another piece of birthday cake and walked in to find that Fleur had taken my seat. I didn't mind, really I didn't seeing as the woman was eight months pregnant and looked like she was about to burst. So I walked over to the armchair by the fire, which was where Ronald was sitting and I sat on his lap and continued to eat my piece of cake. He sort of stiffened a bit-and not in that way-so I looked at him and he was blushing like made and I gave him a confused look, but he just looked at the other people in the room. That's when I noticed almost everyone was looking at us, it wasn't that awkward silence look, they were all still talking but were looking at us the same time.

It wasn't until Fred leaned over in his chair and said to me and Ron,

"_About bloody time! Me and George were starting to think that you two would never happen!" _

that Ron finally relaxed and put his hand on my hip. I guessed it was just the shock of me sitting in his lap like I did it all the time. I mean we had been together for a month by then and we passed the whole 'let's just keep it quiet' stage.

The other was when we first got intimate. We were in bed and the mood was right and I was just about to 'release the beast' you could say when he jumped out of the bed. I was shocked but upset I thought it was because of me, but he pacing and mumbling. So I asked him what was wrong, he sat on the bed again and went into this long talk about his 'friend'. He was saying that he thought it was well…small, and that the twins had said things about the youngest boy has the least equipment.

He was just rambling on and going redder with every word so I stopped him. I said that it didn't matter, one because I had nothing to compare it too and that I was told by my mother, unfortunately that_ 'It's not the size of the boat, it's the motion in the ocean'_. He laughed after I said that and got back into bed, and my mother was right after all-even though I think he is well equipped- it's the motion in the ocean.

He also embarrasses me…a lot. The worst time he did was when we first got engaged. He had asked me at our house before we went to Harry and Ginny's to celebrate his birthday. I happily said yes and we had a quick-very quick indeed-celebration on the sofa in the lounge as we were running late. That wasn't the embarrassing bit, as we were walking through Hogsmeade, he kept saying to every person who walked passed us 'This is my future wife' and 'This is Hermione –soon-to-be-Weasley-Granger'. We passed lots of Hogwarts students and many of our old teachers as it was in school time. It was just so humiliating although I have to admit it was quite funny, as he had a big grin plastered to his face the whole time.

He didn't stop there though. When we eventually got to their house and he had a few too many firewhiskies he made the announcement. He made such a big show about it; he first started talking about me for what felt like an hour until Harry shouted something, so he then talked about us for what felt like another hour. Until he actually said it and was welcomed by another round of firewhiskies as what were meant to be compliments.

That's all I can think for red. As I said before we've embarrassed each other plenty of times and gotten angry with each other too, but in the end I think it was all meant to happen as me and Ron are stronger and happier than ever.


	2. Orange

**Orange**

Orange now that's a pretty easy colour for Ron isn't it. Well if you didn't get it then it's his hair. His lovely ginger hair. His Weasley hair is like a sort of crest for the family, no other wizarding family has that coloured hair.

It's the one thing I like most about Ron, I mean I do like other things about him. Like his lovely blue eyes, his freckles, his laugh, his personality. I love everything about Ron it's just his hair gets to me the most.

You'd of thought that someone like me would fit in with the Weasley's, but whenever I stayed at the Burrow in the holidays I would feel out of place. Not just because I'm Muggle-Born or because I was a girl, it was because of my hair. It wasn't orange but it was a chestnut brown. It sounds really stupid now because anyone who's married a Weasley since the war has had blonde, brown or black hair.

The colour of their hair does come in handy though. Whenever I go shopping with Ron or Ginny in Diagon Alley and we get separated, I just look for their hair. Or at parties in the Ministry there's always a table for the Weasley's, so I look for the table full of redheads.

It's also a thing of uniqueness for Ron, especially when we were at Hogwarts. Harry was the brave hero, who defeated Voldemort and I was the bushy, brown haired bookworm who was friends with Harry. Ron was just Harry's best friend but he was individual because of his hair. If you just said 'Oh, Ron is Harry's best mate' then you wouldn't be able to guess who it was. If you said 'Ron Weasley' then you would know who it was instantly.

He is special in many other ways but his hair is the main thing. No other hair colour could make me happy, or get me excited or make me feel welcome than orange. Even our living room is painted a pale shade of orange, Ron thinks I chose it because he plays for the Chudley Cannons. So I had to put a picture of the team on the wall to make him happy.

XxXxXxXxX

_A/N: Very short chapter I know but I didn't really know what else to put. The next chapter is from Ron's point of view and I'm sure you can guess the next chapter. I have also got a plan for my other story which I will start once this one is finished. Also thank you to all the reviewers from the last chapter!_


	3. Yellow

**Yellow**

Yellow, of course, I would get the worst colour ever wouldn't I? Let's see…yellow could be for sick? No that doesn't work, how about butter? Nope not that either…hang on how about sunshine? Yeah sunshine!

Sounds corny I know but I'm not very good at this kind of thing. I think sunshine fits well 'cause of…Merlin I can't believe I'm saying this…but it was really sunny when me and Hermione had our first kiss.

It was at Hogsmeade we were walking through the streets and we continued to walk until we got to the Shrieking Shack. Well, we didn't go in the Shrieking Shack we just walked up to the fence…just to stay safe. Anyway it was February and unlike normal British weather at that time of year, it was pretty warm and sunny. Hermione and I had been together since November, but we didn't want people to know just yet. It was only a couple of months after the war ended and with that it was very difficult to be alone together and not let on we were a couple.

First of all there was the press and the fans who were constantly following our every move, and then there was family. Hermione's parents wanted to spend time with her, which I completely understood, and there was my family who wanted to spend time with me. So we could never be alone because someone would interrupt us.

So anyway we were standing by the fence near the Shrieking Shack it was hot and sunny, and me and Hermione were alone for the first time in ages. I was sitting on a tree stump and Hermione was leaning against the fence facing me. She was smiling at me and I was trying not to laugh at her, we did that for ages until she walked over to me.

"Stand up Ron" She said it wasn't a request more like a command and I did. She put her hands on my shoulders and smirked.

"You know Ron, we haven't been alone in quite a long time and here we are…all alone and no one to disturb us." She wasn't really looking at my face when she said that, she was looking at my mouth and my hair. I didn't really know what to do.

"Are you okay Ron?" she asked her eyes changing "I just thought this was a good opportunity to you know…"

"Yeah I know what you mean" I said cracking a smile "Just seems weird doesn't it, one minute we can't get a few seconds alone and now," I put my hands on her hips "I have you all to myself."

I lowered my head just a little, I was a bit surprised as to where that came from…I never knew I could be so seductive. Hermione looked me in the eye and she lifted her head a bit. Our lips were just millimetres away from each other; I could feel her breath on my lips as it quickened. I lowered my head a bit more and our lips met, it was heaven I'd been waiting for this moment for six years and it was better than I imagined. I parted my lips slightly and she mirrored my movement, as soon as I felt her tongue I groaned.

As we kissed her hands made their way into my hair and with every other kiss she'd tug slightly and it drove me insane. I lifted one of my hands to the back of her head and the other went to the middle of her back. The kiss became more passionate and more meaningful. All those years we just avoided the fact that we fancied each other, all the arguments and fall outs they all lead to here. We were meant to be together no matter what. It seemed to go on for hours and I was running out of breath so we had to stop.

When we parted Hermione was panting slightly but she was smiling as well. I was just sort of shocked, Lavender was nothing like that and from what I knew Hermione had little experience – except now she's a bloody expert – so I didn't know where that kissing knowledge came from.

"Bloody hell!" I said

"Wow…that was…" Hermione began

"Amazing!"

To this day all our kisses are like that, and just like the weather that day I always feel warm when Hermione's around. Not in a sexual way but in a cute, madly in love way. We've been through everything but in the end we're meant to be together like the sun and…well whatever goes well with the sun. I did tell you I wasn't very good at this kind of thing.


	4. Green

**Green**

Well green is a pretty easy colour when it comes to Ron. Jealousy is what I'm saying. You know 'Green with envy' and 'The green-eyed monster' all that babble. Yes well, Ron and I have had our fair share of being jealous with each other. With him it's all of his lady fans and of course the old Lavender Brown story, but that's completely different. With me it's a few of my work colleagues and other people in the Ministry and of course Victor Krum, who Ron has totally forgiven even though he didn't do anything wrong.

In the beginning of our relationship I was constantly told by Ginny that he wouldn't _ever_ leave me. Not for anyone. I was very jealous of the attention he got from women, too much attention in my opinion. It boosted his ego a bit much, so much that when he told Fred and George about it, they laughed in his face. They were saying that they were just giving him attention because they couldn't find Harry, and that Neville was next on the list for war heroes. Although I did feel a bit sorry for him when they said that, he did risk his life plenty of times during the final battle.

That doesn't mean he gets away with boasting about his fans. When we first moved in together, dinner discussions were always about what his fans had done that day. Or that some of his old school friends – who all happened to be female – had tried to get in touch with him again. Most of them were in different houses from us, I don't think anyone who was in Gryffindor would even try and get…friendly with Ron. Not whilst I was around anyway.

When our relationship got more serious he didn't talk about them as much, and when we got married he stopped talking about them all together. He does mention the odd one or two who have done something ridiculous to get his attention though. I'll always remember the one about an elderly lady who got on a broom to get his attention, and he did, just not in a good way. He called the security wizards over so they could get her down, he never saw her after that. She's probably in St Mungo's in the bed next to Gildory Lockhart or somewhere. Ron felt quite sorry for her, he does have a good heart, especially when it comes to family, friends and fans.

Ronald has also got an awful temper, as I have explained already. A few of my work colleagues took a fancy to me a few years ago, when Ron and I just got together. They would offer to buy me a butterbeer after work, or take me to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. I would always turn them down, as I was in a relationship that they didn't know about, and they thought because I had no ring on my finger I was a free agent. I was never tempted as I had loved Ron for almost ten years beforehand and he was the only one fore me.

I never told Ron about my colleagues as I didn't see it as a big thing, because he should've trust me as I trusted him. He would've never known about them either unless Ginny had told him to make a surprise visit one day. She knew all about them and said she wouldn't tell a soul, but she probably told Harry in a moment of passion.

I was just about to explode when Henry – one of my fans – came and sat on my desk. He was probably the best looking of the bunch, not that I rated them or anything. He asked me if I was alright and if I wanted to have lunch with him, but only as friends. I was about to agree when Ron walked in with an angry expression on his face, and it wasn't the about-to-have-an-argument angry face either. It was more like the one he gave Malfoy in our second year after he called me a Mudblood. He looked at me first, then Henry and then back to me. Henry then noticed Ron was standing there. He introduced himself to Ron and when he didn't reply I thought I better respond for him.

"Er Henry this is Ronald Weasley" I said looking between the two of them.

"Oh nice to meet you Ronald…hang on you wouldn't happen to be the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons would you?" Henry looked quite happy as he said this, but unfortunately Ron was too busy giving me an angry look to notice what Henry had said.

"Ron it's very rude not to answer people when they ask you a question," he still didn't reply "Or glare at them." I continued giving him a solid expression in return.

"Yes, I do play for the Chudley Cannons. It pays quite well actually-" he stopped glaring and started gloating. Henry wasn't the sharpest dresser in the department and had second-hand robes. It was very rude of Ron to say that as he didn't have much money a few years ago. Henry didn't look at all.

"Ronald!"

"What love? I didn't think there was a problem in saying I had enough money to take my girlfriend out for a lovely lunch, and buy her a special four month anniversary present."

What was he on about! We made a deal that we would only celebrate our sixth month and one year - and wedding in my head – anniversary. We hadn't even been together for four months and it wasn't even the right date. Henry at this point had gotten quite uncomfortable he actually stood up and was about to leave when he started talking again.

"You never said you were in a relationship Hermione?" Shut up Henry. "Annie told me you were quite enjoying the attention us lot gave you." Oh God…

I couldn't read Ron's expression but I had a feeling he was going to let me know how he felt when Henry left.

"Who's 'us lot'?" Ron asked. Henry was about to answer when I interrupted.

"Henry could you please get that report finished for me and I'm sorry for not being able to join you for that meeting." He left quickly after that. I grabbed my coat and dragged Ron out of the ministry.

"Right, 'us lot' are my male colleagues. They have been asking me if I'd like to have lunch with them, and the reason I didn't tell you about it was because I didn't think it was important."

"Hermione I think I have the right to know if my girlfriend is being asked on dates." Ron's face softened a bit.

"I know you have the right but I thought that you could trust me with my…fans, like I trust you with yours." I was telling the truth I did put a lot of trust into the relationship. He snorted and smiled at me.

"Sorry 'Mione. It's just that you didn't tell me about them, I don't mind." I did my raised eyebrow look "Really I don't!"

I could sense that he had no idea what to do. "Anyway now we're out here, how about we go and get that four month anniversary lunch?"

"You do know I was only joking when I said that. It's even been four months yet and it's not the right date."

He can do that…read my mind that is. It's strange sometimes, we could be in any situation and he knows how to cheer me up or soothe me. He's still a jealous git sometimes though.

XxXxXxXxX

_A/N: I'm really surprised and happy with the response this story has had! I apologise for the grammar errors that so many of you pointed out, I was in a bit of a hurry when I typed it. The next two chapters will be from Ron's point of view and the last chapter will be both of their points of view._


	5. Blue

**Blue**

Merlin, I'm going sappy again. Blue is how I feel when Hermione's not around, you know the phrase 'I'm blue without you'.

I mean when the Quidditch season was over and I was at home all the time, Hermione was still working in the office. That doesn't mean the rest of the time I'm fine, it's just I have something to distract me. Like going on tour and stuff you think about the up-and-coming games more then your family and people back home, otherwise you get all depressed and stuff.

I'm not the only one though, Pete Evans, one of the Chudley Cannons Chasers, he hates talking about home seriously. One time the whole team had a big discussion about what we missed and what we couldn't wait to see – or do in some cases – and the day after we had match. He completely screwed up, luckily we won anyway because we caught the snitch.

It's like when the seasons over and I'm at home, there's nothing to do. I could go visit mum at the Burrow, but what can you do over there with just women in the house. Harry's head of the Dark Magic and Mysterious Cases department at the Ministry, so he can't do anything. Ginny is doing he MediWitch degree so she's always at St Mungo's and when she's not she's studying.

I can visit Hermione but she's not much fun either, and I'm sure she's already mentioned the visit I made that was a complete disaster. I'm still angry with that prat…what's his name, I dunno. So it's kind of boring not having Hermione around, I can't talk to anyone so it's kind of lonely. The plus side is that she's head of department and she works a few hours less then the rest of the team, she also finishes almost all her paperwork at work so she's not distracted.

Even when Hermione is around, but isn't fully around…that was confusing let me start again. Even if Hermione is at home but isn't in the same room then I still feel quite lonely. It's kind of like the feeling you get when you expect someone to be there next to you when you wake up and there not. Or when you plan to meet someone and you're just waiting around looking like a total prat, not having anyone to talk too.

Recently though I've been spending a lot of money, and I mean _a lot._ I got Hermione about a million books almost all the ones she doesn't have, I looked at the list in Flourish and Blotts. I'm being serious she actually has a list in the shop so she doesn't buy the same book twice. I got a few crossed off though. I got mum a new clock of the family that had a few extra people added on, and a fancy watch as well. Dad got a few muggle things that Hermione's dad didn't want anymore.

So from that I'm sure you can tell how boring my life can be. Having Hermione around though doesn't make life so boring or blue.

XxXxXxXxX

_A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all my reviewers from the last chapter. I only have two more chapters to go, then new FanFiction. Whoo! I hope you'll have a little looksie at it when it comes out. Also I just finished work experience and I went to a primary school. There was a little girl there who could be a little Ginny Weasley._


	6. Indigo

**Indigo**

It took me a whole day to find something that was indigo in mine and Hermione's relationship. She wasn't much help but then it came to me in an instant. Indigo in our relationship is…sex! Get it? Guess not then. If you say in-they-go really quickly then it sounds like indigo.

So Hermione and I have a _very_ active sex life, as I'm sure you've guessed already. We do it almost every single night but there's only four sessions that I really remember. One of them was our first time, then our second, our wedding night and one time when my mum nearly caught us. All of our sessions are enjoyable but those four just stick in my mind.

When it was our first time I lost all confidence. I don't know happened, but I'm sure Hermione told you about me rambling on about the size of my…equipment. It wasn't as bad as she says it was.

Fred and George did tell me the youngest boy gets the smallest, but I was embarrassed about my scars from the brain at the ministry. Hermione had never seen the ones on my chest before and I was well…shy about showing them off. Charlie did tell on more than one occasion the girls thought scars were sexy, I always believed him until that night.

Everything went really well, we had a nice dinner and we talked a bit and then we started kissing. And then the kissing lead to other things, we manoeuvred ourselves to the bedroom. I was on top of Hermione and she slowly undid the shirt I was wearing and I mirrored her movements, and pulled her t-shirt over her head. I tug on the waistband on her skirt and she lifted her hips as I undid the buttons and pulled it off.

We kissed a little more and then I heard the popping sound of buttons being undone and I jumped off the bed. All these thoughts were running through my head and I was trying to tell Hermione what was going on. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Hermione holding the quilt in one hand trying to cover herself up. She then told me about the talk her mother gave her about boats. I can't be sure but I knew then that she didn't care about…my problem.

She reassured me about it saying she had nothing to compare it too, although she has told me that I am quite big.

We then went back to the bed and I was underneath. She kissed the scars on my chest whilst pulling my jeans off waist and throwing them onto the floor. Hermione then placed short and sharp kisses on my neck which drove me insane so I flipped her over and returned the favour by slipping my tongue into her mouth. She cast the Contraceptive Charm and we were off. It was great better then I imagined it to be.

Our second time was only a few hours later about one in the morning – I looked at the clock on the wall – and it was Hermione's turn to take the lead. I was sitting up with my back against the headboard, as she straddle me and snogged me senseless. It was fantastic! Hermione should've had more credit then I gave her, I just sat there with a hard-on and she did all the work. It was much more passionate then the first, that was more gentle and loving, this time it was fast-paced and raunchy. Towards the end Hermione had to hold on to the headboard and have an arm wrapped around my neck, to make sure she stayed on.

The wedding night session was as equally enjoyable. It was really tender but passionate at the same time. We did so many times on out honeymoon; I lost count, even when we weren't in the bed we at it. In the bathroom, kitchen even one the sofa at the cottage we rented. We hardly did any of the activities we booked to do, I wasn't disappointed, I'd still like to do Dragon feeding though.

The time when mum nearly caught us though, that gave me and Hermione a fright. We were at the Burrow - staying over for Fred and Angelina's wedding – and we weren't planning to do it. It was late in the evening, around sunset, and everyone was downstairs. Hermione and me had arrived a few hours earlier and were unpacking our things in my old room.

"I'm really happy for Fred and Angelina." Hermione said suddenly

"Yeah me too. Ever since the Yule Ball I-" I stopped myself from continuing as I wasn't sure if Hermione and I could talk about it, without screaming and shouting at each other.

She stopped unpacking and turned towards me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I…I didn't know if we could…if we could talk about it without…you know…arguing."

"If you're still annoyed about Victor situation," She walked towards me and placed her hands on my shoulders before continuing to speak "then I'm sure I can make it up to you."

I was a bit confused at the time; I thought she was going to get a Time-Turner out and go back to the Yule Ball or something.

"I'm not annoyed about Krum its jus-" She placed a finger on my lips and made a shushing sound.

"It's okay Ron, you don't need to apologise, but I really need to make it up to you." Then she kissed me. It was then I got what she was on about, she just wanted to have a quick shag. I didn't mind though seeing as everyone was downstairs and no one would disturb us, or so I thought. Her legs were wrapped around me as I held her against my old and battered wardrobe, I was almost there and I could feel that she was too until mum's voice could be heard coming from outside the door.

"Ron dear are okay? Is Hermione alright? You haven't got a boggart or something in there have you?" I stopped and looked at Hermione, she was wide-eyed and her hair was everywhere. "Ron what are you doing?" She turned the door handle and pushed the door open slightly. I let go of Hermione and pushed myself against the door to close it.

"Ron? Let me in! What's going on in there?"

"I'm fine mum…I mean we're fine mum, it's just…just…" I looked at Hermione for help, she pointed at the empty fish tank on my dresser "the…the fish tank…I think it was charmed or something." Hermione frowned at me, like I was going to think of a better cover-up with my trousers round my ankles.

"Well…why are you blocking the door?" My mother sounded like she was scared, like a Death Eater was in my room.

"I er…well erm… Hermione's getting changed." Hermione gave me a furious look.

My mother still wasn't convinced though. "Why is she getting changed? There's no need to get changed for dinner."

"She got something on her dress and didn't want to…to look-"

"Oh well then, that's no need to block the door. It's not like she's got anything I haven't seen before."

Hermione was now finding something else to wear as not to look suspicious by wearing the supposed 'stained' top.

"It's okay mum she's nearly ready now. Why don't you go and check on dinner, I'm sure I can smell burning. Can't you Hermione?"

Hermione was smirking, obviously impressed by my lying skills. "Yes" she sniffed "I'm sure I can." I heard mum going down the stairs before I could add anything else.

Since then we've never had sex at the Burrow, we try not to stay over so we don't tempt ourselves. I just hope no one else heard us.

XxXxXxXxX

_A/N: Hello and thank you for the reviews! I went away the day after I posted the last chapter and when I came back I had 19 e-mails! Most of them were reviews or story alerts. Only one more chapter to go, I quite happy actually because I can't wait to start on my other FanFiction._


	7. Violet

**Violet**

Violet it's quite a hard colour. I was thinking maybe it could be the colour Hermione's face goes when she's really angry, and has been shouting at me for ages. But then again she'd probably beat me to a pulp if I said that. So then I was going to think long and hard, it didn't take me long to get it though. It's for violets, the flower.

Whenever I think of our wedding, violets always pop into my head. Probably because they were everywhere at the wedding! Hermione's bouquet had little violets in it, and the bun her hair was put into had violets around it, the flowers on the suits were violets. Even the cake had sugared violets decorated on it! The bridesmaid dresses and tablecloths were a light purple colour too.

I always thought it was her favourite colour after that day; our bathroom is painted that colour. I'm sure our house is just coordinated by this rainbow thing. Actually our second daughter (and fourth child) is named Violet, I'm surprised I even suggested the name. I thought Hermione would say it was a stupid name or something, even though she wanted to name our eldest Edgar. I mean what kind of name is that! I don't mean any offence to anyone named Edgar but seriously, how can you look at a little baby and decide to call it Edgar?

--X--

Violet is for violets of course! How could you not see that one coming? It's obvious of course, but I'm sure Ronald has said it's the colour of my face when I get really angry, shows how much thought he put into this thing.

I supposed your wondering why it's for the flower; well it goes back to when Ron and I had our very enjoyable first kiss. With the sun beating down on us and the Shrieking Shack in the distance, you wouldn't have thought there would be any wildlife around. However when I opened my eyes after we kissed they were the first thing I saw. The violets that is, just poking out of the damp soil, they seemed so lost.

So when it was time to plan our wedding, I knew I had to have the colour violet, or the flower involved. The bridesmaid dresses, the cake, the bouquets almost everything had to remind me of that day. And seeing Ron's face as I walked down the aisle was just perfect. Having the wedding and the reception in the back garden of the Burrow was and absolutely brilliant idea. He actually jokes about my 'obsession' with the flower and colour. It was his suggestion to paint the bathroom that colour now mine!

Going back to the wedding though, after we had said our vows and exchanged the rings, Ron was told he could, kiss the bride. Guess what I saw when I opened my eyes a big patch of violets right next to chicken coop, but it had a few gnomes running around in it though.

XxXxXxXxX

_A/N: This is the last chapter, as I'm sure you know. I'm very sorry that it's short but I wanted it up-and-posted before I started my new story. I had fun writing this and I was really happy with the response too. I hope you'll keep an eye out for my next story called _'The Alphabet of Love'. _The idea is from a book I read, but only one or two of the ideas are form the book, the rest are my own._


End file.
